Regards, Hermione Granger
by HufflepuffMommy
Summary: Hermione and Draco form a relationship through writing letters while Draco is in Azkaban. Written for DFW's Trope Fest. My assigned trope was Pen-pals. Hugs and thanks to NuclearNik for being my beta for this! Thanks lovey! Trigger warning: talk to of suicide very briefly


**Epistolary: ****_adjective_****  
Literary work in the form of letters.**

* * *

_9 May 1998_

_Draco, _

_I know I am probably the last person you expected an owl from, but please read this in its entirety before you decide to toss it in the rubbish bin. _

_What the Wizengamot did to you was completely unfair—throwing you in Azkaban without even a trial? And in solitary confinement no less?! What an injustice! Not to mention inhumane. _

_While I don't condone your actions or beliefs, I do believe every witch or wizard is deserving of a fair trial. _

_Therefore, Draco Malfoy, I vow to make sure you get the trial you deserve. _

_You don't need to write me back—I am not even sure if you're allowed parchment and quill to respond—but I will owl you with information regarding my progress as it happens. _

_Regards,  
Hermione Granger _

* * *

Don't bother, Granger.  
I'm not worth the time or effort.  
Have a good life.  
DM

* * *

_12 May 1998 _

_Draco, _

_Don't say that. You are not an evil person. A little misguided, yes, but not evil. _

_I talked with Kingsley Shacklebolt—he's the Minister now—and he told me that this preposterous rule has been happening with Death Eaters since the first war, a rule from the Wizengamot. I plan to set a meeting with them and talk about eradicating it. _

_Regards,  
Hermione Granger _

* * *

Why the actual fuck are you even doing this, Granger? Am I your next pet project like one of your house-elves?  
I AM a Death Eater! I deserve to be here, trial or not. In case you haven't noticed, I have the mark branded on my arm. I've done unforgivable things and have used Unforgivable Curses. I've made my bed, as they say, and now I will lie in it. This is the price I must pay. Besides, even if I were to be free, what kind of life would I have? No witch would want to be with me, no jobs would hire me. I'd be a social pariah. That's not the life I want, so just leave it be. DM

* * *

_15 May 1998 _

_Draco, _

_I'm sorry, but no. I won't accept that. _

_Harry told me what happened that night in the Astronomy Tower. You didn't kill Dumbledore. You could have, but you chose not too. That is why I am helping you. _

_You may be branded a Death Eater, but that's not who you are. _

_I have a meeting with the Wizengamot two weeks from today. I'll let you know how it goes. _

_Regards,  
Hermione Granger _

* * *

Did you forget what I did in our sixth year? Let me recount it for you.  
I _Imperioused _Rosmerta, I cursed Katie Bell, I fucking poisoned your boyfriend, and I let Death Eaters and a werewolf into the school.  
Why the hell are you fighting for me?  
Also, fuck Potter. He doesn't know anything about my choices.

* * *

_18 May 1998 _

_Draco, _

_Of course I didn't forget what you did in our sixth year. _

_I also know that half of those things were unintentional, and my gut tells me that the other half were done out of duress. _

_Be honest with me. If you didn't do what you were asked—killing Dumbledore and letting the other Death Eaters in—what would have happened? _

_Tomorrow is the meeting—I'll write as soon as I can with what they decide. _

_Regards,  
Hermione Granger _

* * *

You really want to know what would have happened, Granger? I wouldn't have been killed, not at first, because that would have shown mercy. I would have been bound and helpless while I watched my mother be tortured and eventually killed before my eyes. Only then would I have been given the kindness of death. I wouldn't be able to do anything to stop it—much like when my aunt tortured you at my home. Did you forget about that? How I stood and watched while my aunt tortured you and carved into your skin? Because I sure don't. I still wake up from nightmares of you screaming and bleeding all over the floor. Why you're wasting your time helping me from this prison is beyond me. I can't stop you from meeting with the Wizengamot, but I won't be holding my breath on their decision either. When they laugh in your face and tell you that nothing will change, please do me a favour and find another lost cause to fight for. DM

* * *

_21 May 1998 _

_Draco, _

_The bloody Wizengamot pushed back my meeting by a month! Those old windbags think they can make me lose my determination, but all it did was fuel it even more. _

_You will get your trial, Draco. I swear it. _

_I don't blame you for not stepping up and helping when we were captured and brought to your home. Doing so would have certainly meant death. You did, however, attempt to hide our identities as long as you could—don't think we didn't notice that, Draco. _

_I'll be leaving the country for a few weeks; I'm going to Australia to retrieve my parents. Not many know this, but during the summer after our sixth year, I wiped their memories of me and sent them into hiding. It was the only way I could be sure they would be safe. I just hope I can reverse what I did. _

_Regards,  
Hermione Granger _

* * *

Granger, I'm not surprised that the Wizengamot pushed back your meeting. They don't want to deal with me, or any other Death Eaters who will want a real trial. It's easier for them to lock us up and forget we exist. I don't blame them. I will say that what you did for your parents was for the best—if anything you saved their lives. Even if you can't reverse what you did, at least know that it wasn't for nothing. As much as I hate to admit it, your letters—while I am undeserving of them—have been the only thing keeping me sane around here. While there are no more dementors, the solitary confinement is still maddening. I don't have contact with anyone else within these walls, so while I don't deserve it, I do appreciate this little bit of human connection, even if it is through parchment. Also, you don't need to end all your letters with your full name, I know it's you at this point. Plus, there are not that many Hermiones in the world, let alone ones who would write to me. DM

* * *

_23 May 1998 _

_Draco, _

_I had just arrived in Australia the day before when I received your letter, and I will admit that I cried with relief knowing that what I did saved my parents. Thank you for that. _

_I have located them and plan on returning their memories tomorrow. By the time you get this letter, I will hopefully have reversed what I did. I just hope they aren't cross with me about what I did to them. _

_I am sorry about your confinement but also happy knowing that my letters have been helping you, even if it's just a little. If I were to be completely honest, I also look forward to getting a response from you. The only post I get lately is the Daily Prophet, bills, or missives from the Ministry asking when I want to start working. The Ministry will just have to wait because I know for sure I want to finish my education and take my NEWTs before having a career. Just because Harry and Ron decided to go into Auror training doesn't mean I want to do it as well. I wish the Ministry would think of me as Hermione Granger, not one-third of the "Golden Trio"—a name I despise, by the way. _

_Is there anything I can send to you to help pass the time between letters? Books perhaps? Playing cards? I'm not sure what I can send through owl post, but I'll look into it. _

_Wish me luck for tomorrow. _

_Regards,  
Hermione _

_Please note that I only used my first name, as requested. I think the only fair thing would be for you to do the same for me Mr. "DM" _

* * *

Granger, Considering how you bested everyone in our year—myself included—I am confident that you have been successful in your mission. And in the off-chance you were not able to fix their memories, I'm sure St. Mungo's will be able to help. I'm not surprised that Potter and Weasley chose to work for the Ministry instead of going back to school, and I'm equally not surprised that you chose education. Those two only survived their classes due to your help, I'm sure. What I wouldn't give to go back to Hogwarts and redo my seventh year, but that will happen when Blast-Ended Skrewts fly. You don't need to send me anything. Your letters are enough, I assure you. Draco

Better now?

* * *

_5 June 1998 _

_Draco, _

_I'm sorry it has taken longer to write back than usual. I have been with my parents the past week, reconnecting after over a year apart from them. I was successful in restoring their memories and while they understood why I did what I did (I even showed them your letter in which you admitted that what I did saved their lives) they are having trouble adjusting to the fact that I used magic on them without their knowledge or permission. I hope, in time, they will trust me again. _

_I return to England tomorrow and the meeting with the Wizengamot is in three days. If they try to push back the date again, I will be going to the Prophet. _

_I have included a parcel along with this letter. Please let me know if you've received it. _

_Warm regards,  
Hermione _

_Also, it is the 5th of June here, so Happy Birthday. _

* * *

Granger, No need to apologize for a tardy letter. I understood you were visiting your family, and I wasn't expecting a response even this soon. I'm glad you were able to restore their memories and if they're anything like you—someone who writes to a school bully while he rots in a cell—I'm sure they will forgive you in no time. I did indeed receive the parcel along with your last letter. I have to admit I've never heard of Tolkien. I'm assuming he's Muggle? While my library at the manor is extensive, unfortunately, it doesn't have anything written by Muggle authors. I'm looking forward to reading the book you have chosen for me, The Hobbit, and I send my thanks. I will return it to you once I am finished. If I have the timing correct, you are meeting with the Wizengamot today. I am trying not to dwell on the fact that your next letter will either be giving me news that could change my life's outcome or it will cement the fact that I will be prisoner ᛞᛘ407 forever. Did you know that they tattoo your prison number onto your neck? As if I haven't been fucking branded enough already. At least this one is small and not as noticeable as the blasted mark on my forearm. Ever appreciated,  
Draco

* * *

_8 June 1998 _

_Draco, _

_I just got out of the meeting with the Wizengamot, and they will allow you a hearing!  
I will be responding to your other letter once I get home, but I couldn't wait to inform you of their decision. _

_Best,  
Hermione _

* * *

_8 June 1998_

_Draco, _

_I realize by now you will have received two letters from me within the span of a few hours—though I am unsure if you will be getting each of them right away or if there is a particular time the guards deliver your mail. Perhaps the owls come directly to your cell window… Do you even have a window? You will have to let me know. _

_I apologize if my handwriting is a bit sloppier than usual, I'm celebrating with a glass of Elf-made wine in the victory of today. I wish you were here so we could celebrate together, but if you were , then there wouldn't have been a need for this celebration in the first place. _

_In response to your previous letter, I do realize that my writing to you, considering our rocky past, is quite odd. However, I have a feeling that if you hadn't been "pure-blood Draco Malfoy" and I hadn't been "Muggle-born Hermione Granger", I think we would have been friends, or at least I would hope so. You were always on par with me, intellectually, beating Harry and Ron by a long shot. Don't tell them I told you that; they would be greatly offended. _

_I wonder how things would have been different were we put in the same house—perhaps Ravenclaw—instead of two opposing houses that the sorting hat put us in at a mere eleven years old. Doesn't it understand that people grow and change and shouldn't be judged by their character at such a young age? _

_Probably not. It is a hat, after all, no matter how magical it is. _

_I do hope that after your trial is all said and done, we can continue to be friends because that's what I consider you now—a friend. I hope you think the same of me. _

_As for the book, it is yours—no need to return it. There are three others in the series that I will send along once you are done, if you so desire. _

_I'll be meeting with Kingsley and Harry in the morning to figure out what our next plan of action is for your trial. Have I mentioned that Harry is also helping? He says you may be an arse, but you don't deserve this punishment. _

_Keep a lookout for a letter from the Wizengamot, as they will be sending your hearing details. Do you have a family barrister? If so, you might want to contact them. Or the Ministry can assign one for you, I'm sure. _

_This letter is getting rather long so I should probably end it here. _

_Yours sincerely,  
Hermione _

* * *

Granger, Your first letter has given me something I haven't had since fifth year: hope. I don't want it because I don't think I can manage if there's even a sliver of hope that I can leave this place, only to have it pulled away from me. Part of me wants you to stop, but another part of me—the selfish part—wants you to keep fighting. With this little bit of hope, I know that there's something to keep fighting for. I've nearly taken my life twice since being here… The prospect of living within these four walls until I die is downright depressing. But then I'd receive an owl from you, and I found myself unable to go through with it. Your second letter made me smile, another thing I haven't done a lot of since fifth-year. You're quite the rambler when you're under the influence. I don't mind, though, because a longer letter means more time not having to dwell on where I am. There have been a few times I have wondered how our lives would have been different if I hadn't been raised with pure-blood ideologies. I've had nothing but time to think on these sorts of things. I understand now—have understood for a while if I'm honest—how utterly fucked up it all was. By the time I realized it though, it was too late. I was in too deep and couldn't get out of the Death Eater ranks. I had to grin and bear it and try not to get killed along the way. If I ever get out of here, I swear it'll be different. I can't't promise I won't be an arse, but at least I won't be a prejudice arse. Granger, I'll not only be your friend, but I'll take you out to dinner every week for the rest of the foreseeable future to any restaurant of your choosing, my social pariah status be damned! That is if your redheaded boyfriend doesn't have a conniption. He can even come too, I suppose. As for the book you sent me, I've been enjoying it much more than I ever thought I would. I'm trying to take my time with it, but I'm nearly halfway through, and I have a feeling by the time your next letter comes, I'll be done. The world Tolkien created is so immersive and captivating. I've been taking notes on a spare piece of parchment of my thoughts and reactions as I read the story, and when I'm done, I'll send it to you. You have not mentioned that Potter had a hand in this, though I suppose I'm not surprised. Please send my thanks to him as well, and I'll keep a look out for the letter from the Wizengamot. My family does have a barrister but, quite honestly, I don't trust him. Pick a good one for me, okay? I'm nearly out of parchment so I will end my letter here. Until next time.  
Draco PS: Nearly forgot, I do have a window, but I can barely put my hand through it because it's so small. I get posts delivered to me after breakfast by a guard who slides it through the hole in my cell door, the same one my food enters through.

* * *

_11 June 1998 _

_Draco, _

_I just got out of a meeting with Kingsley and Harry. We have found a barrister for you, Mr. Thomas Watson, and he would like to meet with you in person to talk about _— _Well, everything. Since imprisoned Death Eaters are usually not allowed visitors, Kingsley and Harry have finally been able to accommodate just one meeting between you for before the trial. Everything else will have to be handled by post. One person is allowed to accompany him to Azkaban, so if you would like to see your mother as well, Kingsley said he can make arrangements for that. _

_I'm happy to hear that you've been enjoying The Hobbit, and I greatly look forward to your notes! I have included the next book along with this post. It's quite a thick volume so hopefully it will last you a while. _

_I do hope you are doing well. Hopefully soon, we'll be able to talk in person rather than through this pen pal, or I guess it's more of a "quill pal," relationship we seem to be having. _

_Take care of yourself.  
Hermione _

_Also, weekly dinners sound amazing, whether we go out or stay in. And Ronald won't care since he's not my boyfriend and therefore has no say in who I hang out with—though, let's be honest, he wouldn't have a say even if he and I were dating. _

* * *

Hermione, I received a letter from the Wizengamot as well as one from Mr. Watson. My trial date is set for two weeks from today, the twenty-sixth of June, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't wracked with anxiety over it. Tom, as he wished to be called, would like to meet with me in three days time. Is there any way you would be able to come as well? I would love to see my mother, but I also wish to see you, too. I've included my notes on The Hobbit along with this missive, and I will be starting on Lord of The Rings today. Kind regards,  
Draco PS You were always too good for Weasley, I hope you know that.

* * *

_15 June 1998 _

_Draco, _

_Given that you're due to meet Mr. Watson tomorrow evening, I'm unsure if I will be able to attend, but I'll talk to Kingsley and see what I can do. No promises though, okay? I want to be there for you as much as I can, but if I can't come tomorrow, then I swear to Merlin himself that I'll be at your trial, testifying for you as well as being there for support. _

_Best,  
Hermione _

* * *

Hermione, When I first arrived in the meeting room and saw Mr. Watson and my mother, I was afraid you weren't able to come. But when my mother stepped out and you walked in, I was pleasantly surprised. There was so much I wanted to say to you, but since my barrister wasn't taking the hint to give us a bit of privacy, I suppose this letter will have to do. First, I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for fighting for me, for believing in me, for generally just being you. Swotty Gryffindor and all. I remembered the last time I saw you was during the battle. You looked so thin, worn, and tired, but there was such fire in your eyes, and I was incredibly envious of your courage and resilience. The fire was still in your eyes yesterday, and you just looked so radiant. No longer emaciated, you looked like how you used to—beautiful. I would have never admitted that before. I wouldn't have even allowed the thought. Now though, I realize that time is short and it's stupid to not say what needs to be said. I also wanted to apologize. I'm sorry for how I treated you. I'm sorry I called you names. I'm sorry I was such an arse. I'm sorry for my father and my aunt, who hurt you physically, and I'm sorry I hurt you mentally. I don't know how I could ever make it up to you or if you'll ever forgive me, but if I get out of here, I swear I'll try and prove myself every day if need be. Yours,  
Draco

* * *

_19 June 1998 _

_Draco, _

_When I first wrote you, I told you that I don't condone your beliefs or actions; however, I also understand that a lot of what you did and how you acted was due to your upbringing. You were raised to look down on those with lesser blood status than you and even more so to Muggle-borns like myself. You've already shown me that you've changed and I couldn't be happier. I'm well on my way to forgiving you for all the deeds that occurred during our school years together, and I believe in time I will be able to fully forgive you. _

_As for your father and aunt, I do not blame you for their actions. Do not put that guilt on your shoulders. _

_Your trial is set for a week from today, and I have absolute faith that you'll be leaving Azkaban for good. I know your mother will want to have you to herself when you're released, but I am requesting your company for the day after. You look rather underfed, and I would like to help rectify that by cooking for you. We can spend the time talking and getting to know each other all over again. It will be a fresh start for both of us. _

_All my best,  
Hermione _

* * *

Hermione, I don't know how I managed to secure you as a friend and ally, but I am incredibly grateful. I'm going to be absolutely vulnerable and say that I am wrought with anxiety about my upcoming trial. I wish I was as confident of my freedom as you are. Making plans about home-cooked dinners and talking to you in person seems too good to be true, and I only hope that admitting to that doesn't jinx our tentative plans. I think getting to know each other again would be the best thing I could imagine doing with my time once being free of this miserable place. Maybe I'll even return to Hogwarts if McGonagall will have me, that is. However, If my charges don't get cleared, please, please do not worry about me. I will not allow you to blame yourself. You have done everything you could, above and beyond anything I could ever hope for, and for that, I am truly grateful. I would like to continue writing to each other if that is something you'd be willing to do. Your letters have made my time here not so bleak, and I am incredibly thankful that you've been so open and willing to help me. Thank you for being remarkably you. Yours,  
Draco 


End file.
